


Louder than your love

by Crazytrain2001



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Love, M/M, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazytrain2001/pseuds/Crazytrain2001
Summary: Gerard gets abandoned by everyone for coming out as non-binary. After Izzy saves him from getting beat up and raped, she invites him to stay with her and Frank. He accepts the offer and soon takes quite a liking to the two, especially Frank. Will Frank feel the same? Read it to find out.





	Louder than your love

Gee's POV  
'This blows', I thought as I walked down the darkened sidewalk. This past week has been awful. It's funny, you know. My family was fine with me being gay, but apparently me recognizing as non-binary was when they drew the line. Mikey seemed to be the only one with a brain, but he still lives with with my ex-parents. Then Cody was apparently on my parent's side too. I tried to go to his house for a place to stay, but it turns out that Donna and Donald already called him and told him. It's nice being disowned and dumped on the same day isn't it? Man, even in my head I'm sarcastic.  
Ah well. I guess this is what I get for trying to be myself.  
I walked passed a rather disgusting looking bar, but didn't think much of it. As I went passed the alley I felt hands pull me into the shadows. I went to scream, but was cut off by a knife at my throat.  
"You keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, or I'll put it to better use", a gruff voice said. I nodded weekly, terror evident in my eyes. The door on the side of the club opened and another voice said,  
"This one doesn't look like that stripper you were watchin'"  
The man growled,  
"It ain't. It's some twink I just pulled off the sidewalk."  
The other person sighed and replied,  
"That answers my question then".  
Suddenly the other person pulled me from the mans grip, and began to punch the man until he dropped to the ground.  
After it was over the person turned and removed the hood they were wearing.  
The person was a girl, at least physically. She had long black hair with red, purple and silver streaks, that reached her shoulders. She was covered in tattoos, but her silver, blue-ish eyes looked friendly enough.  
"You okay kid?", she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you"  
"It's cool. What are you doin' out here in the middle of the night?"  
"I'm kind of homeless at the moment"  
She thought for a second before replying,  
"How old are you?"  
"20"  
She mumbled something before looking back at me,  
"Come on", and started walking off.  
I followed with a panicked,  
"Wait, what?"  
"Well, I can't leave you out here by yourself. You're staying with me and my brother until you get back on your feet."  
I considered my options for a moment, before deciding that staying with her was the best option, and ran to catch up to her.  
"By the way", she asked, "What's your name?"  
"It's Gerard, but I prefer to be called Gee"  
"Gee? That's cute. I'm Izzy"  
"Nice to meet you", I said.  
"The feelings mutual, doll face"


End file.
